No Gods or Kings
by Veriseple
Summary: In the year 1946 Andrew Ryan began building the underwater city of Rapture. In the year 1960 Andrew Ryan died, and in 1968 his city died as well. In 1982 the first parahuman Scion was discovered by a passing plane in the air above the northern Atlantic Ocean. But this is the Age of Man, and the Rapture Dream will be born again.
1. Prelude

AN: Originally I posted this on Space Battles's Forums. But I figured it would be best if I put this here as well. I will post the chapters I have written so far, and then will add others as they come. To those that know my writing, this may be a long while.

**PRELUDE:  
THE NORTH ATLANTIC, 1998**

Deep in the depths of the Northern Atlantic swam the Second. It moved as it desired, going where it pleased. It was required to attack at a certain time. And shortly before it did so it could hear the whispers across dimensions that were the guidance of its sibling, the Third. The Third had not yet shown itself to the natives of this world yet, but its actions were already being felt as the First and the Second both followed the guidance of their sibling.

When not following it's sibling's advice though, the Second simply liked to swim lazily in the depths of the oceans. The surface, and its inhabitants did not impress the Second, but anything that dwelled within the oceans the Second called home and its own domain, it had a fondness for. Its musings on the ocean creatures was cut short as it swam over an underwater rock outcropping and its tail stopped propelling it forward as it beheld what lay beyond and below.

There in the distance was a city that resembled the constructed homes of the surface dwellers, resting at the bottom of the ocean. The Second knew it had not been the result of this, as it had for other cities. True many of the towering buildings rising up in the darkness were dark. But not all. The second's feet settled into the sediment and standing on the underwater ridge beyond the city it spent a great time observing this strange city under the sea. The Second's eyes could pierce the darkness of water perfectly and it could see a great many things even from distances such as this and beyond. It observed the few buildings that were still illuminated, it's asymmetrical four eyes watching now and then when figures that somewhat resembled the surface dwellers journeyed through enclosed connections between the lit buildings.

On the surface days passed, but beneath the surface time meant nothing to the Second. It was free to do what it willed until it had to attack and destroy, to test, to fulfill it's purpose. If it had been capable of blinking it would have done so when one of the buildings that was dark began to be filled with light. Very curious, but a little confused it sent a message to the Third.

[QUERY]

There was the space of but a moment before a reply came across dimensions. None but the Second and the First were aware of it as the rest of this world they inhabited continued in ignorance.

{AFFIRMATIVE. QUESTIONING}

The Second thought for a moment, its eyes watching as in the far distance a figure that vaguely resembled one of the native creatures of this world swam outside of the buildings, agilely moving between buildings filled with darkness.

[LOCATION. QUERY.]

{LOCATION is source of future CONFLICT. Leave unharmed. Do not TEST. Will generate future CONFLICT amidst local host species.}

There was no further questions or answers as the Second did not bother the Third more. If this strange underwater place would be useful to them in their mission, it would not destroy it as it had destroyed the cities of the surface. Instead it swam lazily around the city's perimeter before finding a new location where it settled into the rock and the sand of the ocean floor. It would not venture onto the surface between its Tasks. But if the humans were so eager to have a city beneath the waters, it would observe and answer its old curiosities. It's eyes flicked for a moment to a slug creature just a few feet from it crawling along a rock. There was a glowing redness to the slug, but though the new creature it had not seen before aroused the Second's curiosity. It did not equal the curiosity for the strange native creatures and their underwater city. Burrowing deeper into the rock forming a bed of sorts it's tail slowly waved contentedly in the water as it watched, and watched, and watched.


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Chapter 1.1  
BROCKTON BAY, FEBRUARY 11th, 2011  
**  
I was aching and panting as I ran along the beach. It was a brisk Friday morning, during which the sun still hadn't gotten over the eastern horizon yet, as I ran along the beach. February in New England was no time to be in the water so the beach was completely deserted. Out to the east in the bay the Protectorate Rig rose up, the glimmering light of its defensive force fields catching the light of the morning sun, playing visually with the rays of light, shining and highlighting on the faintly visible dome of pure Tinkertech generated energy protecting the structure. Looking at it as I glanced to the side I wanted to stop for a moment, just catch my breath, and stop my body's stupid aching. But I was smart enough to know I was only going to hurt before I got better if I really wanted to get better. So gritting my teeth even as my legs and lungs screamed at me to stop being a stupid idiot and to take a break, I kept going.

It was just as I was getting close to the support struts for the Rig's force field bridge that I finally stopped and bent halfway forward, hands on my knees as my body heaved, demanding air. I couldn't have gone further given the PRT and Protectorate didn't let people go close for fear of sabotaging the bridge and trapping their people out on the Rig, keeping them from being able to respond. It was in fairness a perfectly reasonable policy given that Supervillains in the past had stopped the PRT from being able to field a number of its members by simply taking out part of the bridge allowing them to conduct whatever plan they wanted against only ordinary PRT troopers and the few fliers the Protectorate ENE branch had.

Turning back I started walking back the way I came. My body slowly cooling down from my run. I was too tired to run back but a walk would still do me good and it would help me even as it allowed my body to rest a little after my run. It was part way back along the beach that I noticed something, or rather someone who hadn't been there when I had passed by. The few bugs I had that were out in the cold, of course spotted her first. Given how early on a Saturday morning and the fact that it was in the forties, the fact I hadn't seen anyone hadn't been a surprise. Even seeing someone now wasn't a surprise.

What was the surprise was the fact that despite the fact that it was in the low forties in temperature and as such while it was warm for Winter, it was still freaking cold. I was bundled up in an old worn sweater that I hadn't removed even when I'd been sweating in my own heat. Not to mention the fact that the insects I had learned I could control ever since the Locker were almost completely absent.

This woman however looked like she was dressed or spring or even summer. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a teeshirt, a pair of sneakers on her feet. There was a jacket folded up on the bench beside her as she sat on the public bench right at the edge of the beach. After a moment of staring she turned and looked at me, a moment later she gave a wave in a friendly manner. Still lightly out of breath and deciding that maybe a sit would do me some good I walked over.

"Is this seat taken?"

It was kind of lame but as strange as the woman was, I was far more interested in a place to sit regardless of how cold it was going to make my butt to sit on the metal park district bench. The woman shook her head even as a hand gave a 'have at' gesture at the other end of the bench. Taking a seat and leaning forward even as the cold quickly invaded and attacked my butt through my sweatpants. My head hung down for a moment just focusing on breathing even as I pressed two fingers to the side of my neck checking my pulse like I did in PE when I was younger at school when I heard the voice.

"How was your run? You look like you pushed yourself."

My head turned to the side at the woman who was looking at me. She couldn't have been older than thirty. She was tall, taller than I would ever be, taller than dad was too. If she wasn't at least six foot, and likely more I'd eat my shoes right then. On some level she kinda looked like me. Despite her age she had a sort of gangly look, long and lanky, I'm sure her height wasn't helping here at all. But I could see that she worked out. It was damn obvious because there wasn't any fat on her. She wasn't built like a bodybuilder, but instead like an athlete. Her dark brown hair was long, kept in a french braid behind her. The length to make a braid that descended past her shoulder blades made me jealous. I was proud of my hair. It was one of the few parts of my body I actually liked. But this girl. Even if she wasn't a supermodel she just made it look so easy.

"I've been trying to get into running ever since the Winter Break. I know it's not the greatest time to get started. But if I don't start now I'll loose quite a few months that I could be doing this before the weather gets better."

The woman nodded in what might have been approving agreement. Her eyes running over me for a moment. Clearly she was appraising me, though it didn't feel like she was judging me.

"A sensible and mature decision. Many do only what is easy, and this is not just restricted to youth. Adults of all stripes lack the ability and will to make the harder choice. The fact that you are capable of pushing yourself says good things about you. Tell me. If I may ask. What school do you attend? I just moved here with my sister yesterday. She's still of an age that she needs to attend school during the days. If you attend the same school as her, I would like to ask if you could show her around. I doubt she would need it but a strange place can often be confusing, and having a trust able face around to guide her would set my heart at ease."

I blinked in surprise. A stranger I had never met before, and barely spoken to at all wanted me around their sister. How could she trust me? I could be anyone, someone good, someone horrible, someone kind, or someone cruel. I would never be able to just trust someone like that. Emma had made sure that kind of trust would never be possible for the rest of my life. My mouth opened, closed and opened again as words finally came to me.

"You want me, a stranger, to spend a bunch o time around your sister. You don't know me. How could you possibly trust me."

I had been about to continue on when the woman held up a hand stopping me.

"I know it is much and a surprise but this city is new to both of us. But I like to think I am good at understanding people. What I have seen of you is a hardworking, and polite individual. Even if you have flaws, those two traits will stand you in good stead for the rest of your life. Regarding my sister. It would be best if perhaps you could meet before you go to school. That way you can meet each other. Trying to find someone you have never met in a crowded school is just a path to trouble. So it would be best if you came to our house. Of course I would be happy to drive you to the school."

My brain caught up with the conversation and a fact I had almost missed.

"I get what you are saying. Really I do. But this is all a moot point if your sister doesn't attend Winslow."

The woman just smiled and I had the feeling that her sister did indeed attend as well. Given how much of a shithole Winslow was I actually pitied the new girl I hadn't even met.

"She does attend Winslow. Now we live on Autumn Harvest, just a little bit from Governor's Blvd. How far are we from your house? If It's too far I can give you a lift home. You are going out of your way to help my sister so the least I can do would be to make sure you don't have to rush or run to make it in time."

My brain whirled. This woman, who really didn't look like she was out of college, the more I looked at her, was clearly very persistent. But while I was still suspicious. This could be a lot of things, but I suppose it said something that of all the things this could be, I was worried that somehow this was another of Emma's cruel tricks. In a city with three major parahuman powered gangs, it was probably a bad sign that the greatest threat to your health, sanity, and well being, that my own greatest source of child was a trio of unpowered girls doing the most damage to me.

And besides, if the girl really was from out of town then she wouldn't have any preconceived opinions about me. It was bound to come to an end after the New Girl talked to the Trio. Either she'd join them, or she'd just step out of the way and let them get back to their torment of me. Still it would be nice to have one day to have someone to talk to that wouldn't snipe at me and would hopefully be genuinely enjoyable. Taking a breath before stepping out onto a limb I steadied my nerves before opening my eyes and giving me a nod.

"I'd be happy to help your sister miss..."

I trailed off as I realized that despite everything I had agreed to I didn't even know who I was talking to. The woman who was only a few years my senior got a look of startled realization.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Alice Cohen, and you'll be meeting my sister Beth very soon. I'd introduce you to our Mother but she's out of the city on work. Come on. My car is just over here. I'll give you a lift home so you can get your stuff for school and when you are ready we'll go to our home and get Beth."

I followed Alice as she stood and walked to the public parking lot where exactly one car was waiting. It was an older model but looked well maintained at a glance. Given Brockton's economic situation it told me almost nothing about her.

"By the way I'm Taylor Hebert."

As we buckled ourselves in she looked to the side at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Taylor."


	3. Chapter 1-2

**CHAPTER 1.2  
**  
The drive through the still pre-dawn city to my home. As we were driving through the streets, the headlights illuminating the way before us, we encountered only other cars going about their way in the morning commute. Alice drove in silence after I had given her the address. Every now and then I would tell her when to turn and she did so until we rolled to a stop along the curb just in front of my home. Inside the lights were on. Clearly Dad was getting ready for his day at the office. Turning my head back to Alice I looked at her.

"I'm just going to go get showered and dressed real quick."

I felt kind of bad for not inviting her in but this was still basically a total stranger even if she did seem nice. Inviting her inside would have been almost foolish without knowing what kind of person she really was. Still feeling a bit guilty, a slight grimace tugging at my lips I continued.

"Waiting here for me isn't a problem, right?"

Alice just smiled like I wasn't inconveniencing her or being rude at all.

"You go right ahead. I think I'll just listen to some music, there's no rush by the way. I wouldn't want to be the reason you didn't take the time you needed to take care of yourself properly."

Smiling and feeling a little better I nodded and got out. My right hand which had been in my pocket the whole way finally let go of the small bottle of pepper spray I had, as I headed up to the door and taking out my keys, let myself in. Inside Dad was in the kitchen already dressed and having a cup of coffee. I was a little surprised. Usually he was still just getting ready. He'd even put on nicer clothes today. Looking up from the paper he'd been reading I could tell he was a bit tired, but the smile he gave me was genuine.

"Hi honey. I'm surprised you're home this early. Did you cut your run short today?"

I was still covered a little bit in sweat even as I stripped out of my sweatshirt that I ran in when it was cold. Letting it hang over the back of a kitchen chair I shook my head.

"No, I got all the way to the bridge to the Rig when I turned back and stopped running. I was going to walk the whole way home when I met a lady out on the beach. Before you ask, I was safe the whole time. Honestly my hand never left the pepper spray you got me."

I knew my dad well because he got a visible look of relief. Even as distracted and distant as he had been in the years since Mom's death, I knew he still loved and cared for me. Ever since the locker he had been trying. It wasn't easy. We both needed some work at it honestly. I felt a pang of guilt that I hadn't yet told him about becoming a parahuman. But honestly I was kinda worried. Things weren't good between us yet. Miracles weren't real, this kind of thing took work. But we were getting better.

I idly observed the stranger in her car, through the few bugs in the car. It was too cold outside to get much beyond that but it was reassuring to know she hadn't just driven off. Granted driving off after dropping me off at home wouldn't be bad, but I would have been disappointed a little. Mostly with myself for getting my hopes up rather than with her. All the while continuing to talk to dad as I got out of my sweatpants.

"Anyways so this lady, Alice Cohen, is apparently new in town and has a sister who's just starting school today. When she found out we both go to Winslow I was asked if I could show her sister around. She seemed nice, and since she offered to give me a ride to school after picking up her sister I said yes. And yes I have had my pepper spray the whole time. No nothing happened. Just being nice to someone who was kinda nice to me."

Dad looked a little apprehensive but after a bit he nodded.

"Alright. I'll trust your judgement. If you say you think she's a good person, I believe you. Just please be careful."

I nodded reassuringly to him, not wanting to worry for me when he had so many other things to already worry about.

"Don't worry dad. I can take care of myself. Anyways what are you doing ready this early. And you don't normally wear a suit to the office. Something going on?"

Dad just shrugged and gave a smile that didn't seem very happy.

"Oh I'm just going in like this because the Union is having our yearly hiring day."

Oh that made much more sense. I could understand though why a day that was entirely about what his job was about wasn't a happy thought. For years now ever since the entrance to the harbor had been mostly sealed off by wrecked and grounded ships the Dockworker's Union that dad was the head of Hiring for had slowly been dwindling. Without the ships coming in like they used to, plus numerous port cities around the world destroyed by Leviathan, the shipping industry wasn't what it used to be. The union had basically frozen almost all of its hiring years ago. If Dad wasn't basically the guy running the Union's day to day, he might even have been out of a job himself let alone everyone else. But as bad as it was, with the dockworkers slowly dying along with the rest of the city, Dad had a belief that almost any business owner knew and held. If you weren't growing, you were dying.

The Union was slowly dying but Dad did what he could to fight that, getting them contracts for work outside the docks with other companies and even the city sometimes when he could manage it. And that was why every year there was an entire day for hiring new members into the Union. Dad wouldn't hire on too many people. Mostly just a few to replace anyone that had died or retired since the last time. But he did it even then, because it was expected, and it was necessary. If he didn't, moral would plunge in the union even worse than it already had.

Now understanding why Dad was wearing his suit, slightly old though it was. We didn't have much money but Dad had bought the suit when times had been better. Ever a thin guy it still it him just as well as it always had. And so figuring I probably wouldn't see him by the time I was out of the shower I walked up and gave him a hug goodbye. Then I headed upstairs to shower and get ready for school.

Through my powers and my bugs I could tell when dad left a few minutes later when I was in the shower. Alice was still in her car at this point. She got out when I think Dad approached and they probably talked a little. But it was too cold for my bugs to do much that would tell me anything more. After a little bit he walked to his truck while she just stood by her car. It was around the time when I was getting out of the shower that someone who had entered my range and was walking down the sidewalk drifted out into the street. Normally I wouldn't have had that much detail in the cold air outside but this person whoever it was had Lice and I was getting more detail than usual. I still couldn't hear or see anything but after a few moments the person quickly took off. Strangely though they started crossing the street entirely then going back the way they came. By the time I got to a window to see what had happened, the person was gone and Alice was still just standing there leaning against the side of her car. Her breath coming in puffs in the cold.

Turning away I quickly got dressed and headed to my room to get my homework and books. Since even before the locker I hadn't kept anything I wasn't willing to never see again in my locker. With a full and heavy backpack I got dressed pulling on hat, coat, and gloves and headed outside where Alice was still waiting for me. Even though she was facing away, as soon as I closed the door to the house she was turning and looking at me, her arms lightly resting on the side of the car.

"Got everything you need for today?"

She called out, giving me a chance to run through a mental checklist to make sure that I had indeed not forgotten anything. Not covering anything I didn't have packed, with my lunch, books, homework, and everything else I nodded as I walked down the old cracked concrete sidewalk leading from our front door, after locking up of course, to her car. As I was already getting close she smiled and smacked the roof of her car twice with the palm of her hand.

"Alright then. Let's just go pick up Beth and then we'll get you both to school."

As I got in, buckled up, and we drove away, the sun was just starting to come up over the eastern horizon, playing through the trees, buildings, and the tip top of the Rig in the bay. We headed part way towards the school before diverting a little bit to the west to get to where Alice and Beth lived. It took us about fifteen minutes, mostly due to the fact that there were a lot of stop signs we needed to stop for. Otherwise it would have taken probably half the time if that. Alice's home was only a little bigger than my own. It wasn't much really. A little bit better in the exterior maintenance but still just a middle class home like any other.

Alice didn't even get out of the car. She just pressed the horn, honking twice, and sat in the seat. After about a minute the front door opened and out walked a girl. After she locked the door and started walking over I realized with a little bit of surprise that she too was taller than me. She was definitely over six foot and probably very close in height to Alice. They certainly had similarities in appearance. Both wore far less clothes than I would expect. Just a light jacket that couldn't be doing enough to keep them warm. Beth was also wearing Jeans, and what looked like boots, with the jacket on I couldn't tell more but she definitely had similar proportions to Alice. Unlike Alice though, Beth was a blond as compared to Alice's raven colored locks of hair. Alice also kept her hair short in a pixie style haircut that gave her a little bit of a butch look. It wasn't bad though as Beth was clearly capable of rocking it. She looked a bit younger than Alice but I figured just from her height she had to be a junior or senior which was a shame since it would have been nice to have classes together.

As Beth walked over and pulled open the back door behind Alice and got in, all I could wonder was who their parents were. Whoever they were they had to be really tall for both sisters to be this tall. Beth started talking as soon as Alice was pulling the car back out the driveway.

"Hey Sis, you didn't tell me we were giving someone a lift today."

Watching both sisters out of the corner of my eye and listening I muttered a quiet greeting while I could see Alice glance at her sister in the back seat through the rear view mirror.

"Hello."

Beth glanced at me for a moment, her eyes studying me with that same gaze Alice had when we'd first met while Alice introduced us.

"Beth this is Taylor Hebert. She was taking a run at the beach this morning. When she stopped to catch her breath we talked for a little bit and the fact that you both are going to Winslow came up. Since this is your first day I figured it would be nice if you had someone to help show you around. I offered to give Taylor a lift home and to school as part of repayment. So be nice to her. She's doing you a good deed."

Beth was far more mature than I would have guessed given she didn't protest about not needing someone to show her where things were and just nodded in agreement while Alice looked to me and spoke even as Beth leaned forward and offered her hand.

"Taylor this is my sister Beth Lamb."

I took Beth's hand with my own and shook, after twisting around to accept the offered shake of hands in greeting. Then Alice's words caught up with me.

"Wait... Lamb? I thought you said your name was Cohen, wasn't it Alice?"

Alice just gave a nod as Beth leaned back after shaking my hand and settled into the seat.

"Yeah. We don't have the same fathers, but we both call the same person Mother. She raised us and our sisters. I wish you could meet her. I think she would like you, but it's going to be a while before she can get to Brockton Bay since she's got lots of things keeping her busy back home. Still she sent me here to look after Beth until she could get here. So I make sure Beth gets to school and after I drop you two off I'm off job hunting."

I blinked as I processed that information.

"You should head over to the Dockworker's Union if you're looking for a job. They're having a hiring day today. I don't know what kind of work you have experience with but if you don't mind working hard they might hire you."

Alice glanced at me out of the corner of her eye even as we pulled up in front of Winslow's front entrance.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Taylor. Anyways here we are. You to have fun. Learn lots of things. Beth, remember what Mother as well as you and I talked about and make sure you watch your temper. I don't want to get a call in the middle of a job interview that I need to come pick you up."

Beth just sighed and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow a little bit in worry as I got out of the car. Making sure to grab my backpack I stood on the curb as Alice and Beth got out and gave each other a hug. Once that was done Alice got back in the car and Beth joined me at my side. With a wave Alice drove off leaving the two of us there as another car pulled up and another parent dropped their kid off. Adjusting the straps of my backpack I looked at Beth.

"Alright. Welcome to Winslow. I'm sure wherever you are from is better than this shithole but lets get inside. At least the heat works in this place if nothing else does."

And just with that I led the way inside while Beth followed.


	4. Chapter 1-3

**CHAPTER 1.3**

I looked up from my computer screen as the period bell rang out in the hallway. The first period of the day, my computer class was always the easiest since none of the Trio were in it. True, one of their hanger-ons was in the class with me but without an eager and ready audience I was basically left alone. The teacher knew I was a good student and as long as my assignments were completed I was left to my own devices basically. Their hanger-on by comparison was nowhere near as skilled with computers and that resulted in the Teacher usually staying close enough that there was rarely ever any issue.

Logging out of the computer and grabbing my backpack I stood up and braced myself. My first period was very easy comparatively but the second saw the return of Emma in World Issues. I guessed I was about to find out how long it would take for the Trio to get their claws into Beth. Making my way out of the classroom I quickly headed towards the school's Shop classroom to get Beth before we would head to the next class together.

I had been a little surprised before school started when it turned out that three of the four periods of this semester we shared. Beth wasn't in the computer lab with me, she'd instead taken a Shop Class. But she was in World Issues, Art, and Math with me at the same time as me. Hell we even had lunch together. Ever since I'd seen her schedule I'd been wondering and dreading simultaneously how long it would take for the Trio to turn Beth away or even against me like they did everyone else.

Resolving to deal with the inevitable turn when it came I headed to the Shop classroom quickly to get Beth. It wasn't hard to find her given she was six foot and three inches as it turned out. Combined with that blond pixie haircut of hers she stood out. I noticed a few of both the E88 wannabes and the ABB junior league giving her looks but for now they were keeping their distance from the new kid. Probably trying to feel her out before they approached and tried to recruit or scare her off depending on which group she was in support or against.

She did smile when I approached, even going so far as to wave to me to make sure I noticed her, not that it was hard in the first place. I noticed multiple pairs of eyes watching her and me, no one had said anything yet but I figured it was a matter of time. Part of me was feeling guilty. Beth was taking her social rep by just being around me, and it was her first day still. But it had been so long since someone in school hadn't treated me with ridicule that I felt justified in being selfish for a moment even if it was all going to blow up in my face soon enough. Besides all Beth would have to do to salvage her reputation was just turn on me like everyone else did and she would be in the clear. I'd deal with it when it came.

Falling in step beside each other we quickly headed toward the building wing that had the World Issues classrooms for the Sophmores like us. I wondered what Beth would think of Mr. Gladly, would she see him for what he was like I did? Or would she prove popular enough that he would befriend her? I didn't know but like most of this day, I couldn't help but visualize all the way this was going to blow up in my face.

We made it to the classroom with not even a minute to spare. Luckily we didn't run into the Trio. I wondered if they hadn't realized I was showing the new girl around and that was changing my movement route accordingly. I took my usual seat, after wiping a bunch of pencil shavings off of it first. Beth took the seat next to me. I had noticed Emma fixing me with a look, an eyebrow arched as if me walking in with someone was somehow forbidden or taboo. But she just turned and smiled, kicking her charm into high gear as she looked at Beth.

There was the bitch that had once been my friend. I had seen her do this, just befriending random strangers back when we were younger before all this. And of course she did it to students and teachers alike. I was a little surprised that Beth didn't seem to pay it much mind. She'd taken a seat, taken out her text book, and wasn't even looking back over her shoulder at Emma. Emma seemed kinda flummoxed, like she was surprised and didn't know what to do for a moment at just basically being ignored.

The bell rang a few seconds later and Mr. Gladly closed the door and turned to the class, that cool teacher smile on his face. God I hated that smile of his.

"Alright everyone. I hope everyone studied up like they were supposed to. You will each be giving an oral report on your assigned Parahuman classifications and how they most frequently interact in a beneficial way with the rest of the world. In ways that don't involve fights of course."

He said the last bit as if it was funny. I didn't find it funny but I suppose having powers made things from my viewpoint a little different. Several kids smiled. Beth didn't but I figured she w as just catching up on the class and just being focused. Up at the front Mr. Gladly was continuing to speak.

"But before we get to what I am sure are some very well thought out and interesting oral reports I want everyone to welcome our new transfer student. Everyone, please meet Ms. Elizabeth Lamb. Elizabeth, would you like to stand up and take a quick moment to introduce yourself to the class?"

Beth, who I now knew her full name as Elizabeth. It wouldn't stop me from thinking of her as Beth since she and her sister didn't seem to use anything else. I'm sure if she'd wanted to be called something else she'd have told me at any point before now. Anyways Beth stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Beth Lamb. Nice to meet you all. Anyways I just moved to Brockton on Wednesday. Yesterday my sister and I were busy getting everything in the house and so I didn't have time to start but I'm here now I guess."

And with that she just sat back down. Up at the front Mr. Gladly seemed a little bit off balance, clearly having been expecting, or at least hoping for a bit more about Beth in her little greeting intro.

"Yes, well... Beth thank you for sharing that with us. I hope everyone makes Beth feel welcome here in class. Anyways back to your studies. On Monday I gave you all the assignment that you would be giving an oral report on one of the Parahuman classifications. Trump, Tinker, Stranger, and so on. Your job was to look at how notable parahumans with those classifications have interacted with the non-powered world around them. Anyways why don't we have... Taylor. Why don't you come up to the front and go first."

I stared for a moment. Really? I was prepared, I'd prepped and researched but he just had to pick me to go first. Suppressing the urge to groan I got up. I could feel Emma's eyes boring into the back of my head even as the class watched as I walked up to the front. Mr. Gladly had walked over to the side of the room near his desk to give me the spotlight, how nice of him.

"My assigned classification was on Tinkers. And I am reporting on the Tinker/Patron system. Tinkers are one of the most public interactive types of parahumans even if very few Tinkers ever interact with normal unpowered people in the first place. Tinkers however interact with the world around them through their inventions and creations. Even with the high intensity maintenance which requires most tinkertech to require frequent repair by the tinker that made it, Tinkertech has numerous widespread effects on the world as a whole as low grade Tinkertech that is easy to maintain, or requires little to no maintenance at all has entered the consumer market reaching common people and not just Government organizations or militaries."

"However Tinkers vary from almost all other types of parahumans as they require massive amounts of resources to use their abilities to create whatever types of tinkertech items correspond with their given specializations. Because of the prohibitive costs most Tinkers are part of larger organizations, either criminal, heroic, or independent for financial and material support. Numerous businesses employ Tinker employees to give them an edge in their chosen fields."

"This might not have been the case if not for Hero and Howard Hughes. Hero as we all know is famous for being quite possibly the World's greatest Tinker with only Dragon as a comparable rival. Even other famous Tinkers like Armsmaster or String Theory have not attained the same levels of notoriety as Hero did. This was not just due to his skill as a Tinker, but the unique relationship he established with Billionaire Howard Hughes, shortly before the Industrialist's death. Hero entered into an arrangement that became known as a Patronage with Hughes. Hughes through his companies, and his personal wealth funded Hero's projects and ideas. It was not even done with the intent of being an economic beneficial arrangement for Hughes. Since Hero's tech was difficult for any Tinker other than him to maintain there was little profit ever seen in the projects that we know he created before his disappearance.

What Hughes wanted, and this we know from the single press conference the two ever gave together in public just month's before Hughes' death, was that the billionaire wanted Hero to push the limits of what was possible. To strive for the future and push the boundaries of discovery. Of course Hero was backed up by an entire department of non powered scientists that were attempting to replicate by ordinary means the things he created."

"The Patronage system however has largely fallen to the wayside, in part because of Hero's disappearance back in 1995. As well as the acts of the Infamous Birdcaged Tinker, String Theory. String Theory was also a beneficiary of a Patronage arrangement with another industrialist. However she broke the arrangement she and her patron, who still remains unknown to the public, reached. With String Theory's very public crimes and trial, the concept of Patronage was largely abandoned and very few Tinkers are still supported by private non-powered individuals. Instead we see organizations of larger and more rigid financial prowess routinely supporting Heroic Tinkers while Villainous Tinkers are supported by whatever gangs they are a part of."

With that I finished and after a moment Mr. Gladly clapped a few times, a very small number of the students followed suit, most just looked like they didn't want to be in class at all, or were giving me evil looks, like Emma was doing. Glancing at Beth I noticed she was in the first group, specifically that she seemed to be sincerely applauding for me. I headed back to my desk, taking the time to wipe the pieces of ripped off paper that had been sitting on my chair, waiting for me, onto the floor. Of course as it turned out as I took a seat, that's exactly what Emma had been waiting for as she raised her hand and called out.

"Mr. Gladly, Taylor's throwing her trash all over the floor."

I could feel her smugness burning behind me as up at the front Gladly frowned and held a hand for the person he'd called up after me to wait as he walked up to my desk and looked at the paper, and pencil shavings from earlier around my desk. I resisted the urge to bash my head into my desk. I wanted to punch him as he looked at me like he was disappointed.

"Taylor, you shouldn't just throw your trash on the floor. After class before you go to your next one I want you to sweep it up."

I knew better than to try and protest. Emma had three hanger-ons ready to counter anything I said and give her an alibi while I had nothing. Just scowling down at my desk while Gladly turned back and started towards the front I was caught by surprise when Beth spoke beside me.

"Seriously? What the hell was that?"

My head snapped up turning to look at Beth while Mr. Gladly whirled around and fixed his gaze on Beth.

"I don't know what your old teachers in the school you came from allowed but you aren't allowed to swear in my class."

I was staring right along with the whole rest of the class when Beth just snorted in disbelief.

"Really? That's the thing you're focusing on? So lying to a teacher is fine, its swearing that you draw the line at?"

I stared more as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this really happening? I was tempted to pinch myself, this had to be a dream. Gladly took a few steps back towards us, switching aisles to stand closer to Beth who didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"Lies? Are you saying that Emma lied about Taylor's mess."

Beth just arched an eyebrow.

"Ummm yeah. Come on, you've been in the classroom the whole time since Taylor and I arrived. I clearly saw the shavings there when we arrived. She didn't put them on her chair. Brushed them off sure she did that but blame whoever put them there."

I could have sworn her eyes flicked over to Emma as she continued.

"But you called her up almost immediately and when she got up there wasn't any paper there. In fact I watched as Emma ripped up one of her papers out of her notebook and had the girl sitting behind Taylor put it on her chair. So why don't you do the right thing, and make those two clean it up."

I wasn't breathing, I was holding my breath. I couldn't believe it. Someone was standing up for me. A still near total stranger that I barely knew, was standing up for me. Was this crazy day? Was I being Mastered? What the heck was going on? Gladly looked suddenly like he didn't want to be standing there and I realized he knew! He had seen it! But like always he had said nothing, if not for Beth he would have just gone with the flow, supporting Emma over me because she was popular and I was not. I couldn't help it as a bit of anger crept into my glare. Gladly just stood there for a moment before looking at me, then Emma, then all the other kids, then back to me.

"Taylor, I want you to clean up your mess before you leave."

I knew I heard Beth mutter under her breath.

"Un-effing believable..."

I was just so shocked I didn't even protest. What the hell had just happened?


End file.
